


Marvel and DC Crossover: The background

by faultyvalentine



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Multiple Crossovers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faultyvalentine/pseuds/faultyvalentine
Summary: The background event to an ongoing series chronicling the crossover of the Marvel and DC universes! This was created by Faultycart and Raivalentine in an effort to put their own spin on the Marvel, DC and other fictional universes. If you want more, please stay posted and follow the other stories within this series!





	

"Bruce! He's halfway down th- he's on fi- he's coming your way!" Green lantern yells into his intercom, shooting energy blasts at the speedster. "You know guys, sometimes I wonder why we bring Bruce along! He probably can’t even see this guy!" Hal jokes into the intercom.

 

"Because he's batman!" Barry yells into the intercom as a thick fluid coats the street in front of the two speedsters. The one in the lead, the speedster by the name of Zoom, gets stuck in the goo, all his kinetic energy lost as he stops on a dime. Barry, following close behind, lunges toward him, his fist connecting with the speedster’s chest. A lighting envelopes Barry, flying at the other speedster with admittedly excessive force. Zoom screams in agony, the powerful punch seemingly ripping him to shreds, a spark of electricity shooting from the origin of the fist.

 

"What the hell...?" Barry asks, horrified as he stands on the now hardened goo "Guys…that.... usually doesn't happen..."

Meanwhile, in a different universe.....

 

"Keep her safe!" Scott yells, shooting his optic rays at Toad as he lunges toward Jean, sending him flying in a wall.

 

 "You know; I wonder why we even brought her at all." Gambit remarks sending a playing card at Pyro, cutting the cord of his flamethrower.

 

 The group is in another conflict with the brotherhood. Today however, was special. Roughly 3 hours ago, Jean passed out after screaming, her eyes showing the group one thing

 

The Phoenix was back.

 

 Knowing the danger and the power of the Pheonix, the x-men decided to relocate her to ensure the safety of the students.

 

 Nightcrawler slowly slinks up next to Jean, his dark blue skin turning lighter as Mystique's body appears. "Sorry Girly, gotta do this" she says, pulling out a gun and putting a bullet through jean. However, Jean didn't just die.

 

She disintegrated into a wave of fire. Disappearing.


End file.
